


the final hour of james & lily

by laubrown1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Goodbyes, Love, Pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26241409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laubrown1/pseuds/laubrown1
Summary: enough said.....
Relationships: James Potter & Lily Evans Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Jily - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	the final hour of james & lily

**Author's Note:**

> happy september! autumn is coming! a girl is happy! hoodies and scary stuff are my favorite things! :D
> 
> here's a jily angst fic!

it was october 31, 1981. godric’s hollow. it was halloween. a young couple both of the age of 21 with a child. a one year old child. the potter family. james potter, lily potter, and harry potter. harry was the child. james and lily were the couple. what had started out as a happy day was about to turn tragic. even though the family were in hiding, they still made time for joy.

the dark lord was coming. james told his wife to take their son and go and run and that he would him off. lily ran up the stairs with harry and turned around to look at her husband. james took a long glance at his wife before heading down the stairs. he didn’t know that was the last time he would look at her. 

the dark lord was in the house now. james looked dead at voldemort and then pulled out his wand. he was afraid, but he darn sure wasn’t going to show it. 

james thought of the woman upstairs and how she despised him at first. he thought of his son. he thought of sirius. he thought of remus. he thought of **_peter_**. he was proud of the person that he had became. if he told his child self about the man he would become, child james would laugh. 

these were his final thoughts before the green light flashed. 

his final thoughts were of _pride_ and _love_. 


End file.
